The present invention relates to an injection hose for joints to be sealed in concrete works. More particularly, it relates to an injection hose which has flexible, fluid-permeable supply hose for an injection fluid and provided with radial openings in an injection region, and an envelope hose composed of fluid-tight material and tighlty surrounding the supply hose at least in the injection region.
Injection hoses of the above mentioned general type must provide exit of an injection fluid under pressure to prevent entrance of the concrete particles or concrete mass from outside into the injection hose. Some known injection hoses are disclosed for example in the patent documents EP-PS 199,108, and DE-Gm 8,425,518. They operate with closing bodies which are compressible under the pressure of the injection fluid from radial openings. They are expensive both in manufacture as well as due to materials used. An injection hose is also known, in which the fluid-tight outer sleeve must be broken under pressure of the injection fluid at certain locations. This expensive injection hose does not guarantee however the desired seal in many cases, since the outer sleeve tears off frequently not on the desired location or on all desired locations. Moreover, material can enter the injection hose from outside at the torn off locations.